After Breaking Dawn
by NoraAaliyahHouston
Summary: Who will Reneesme love more? Jacob? Or Michael? Guys don't hate me if I don't pick Jacob for her to fall for. Lol. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. chapter 1

It's been a year since Renesme was born... you'd think she would only be turning one. But she's even older than that. Shes turning 16 today. She's half human so she has blood and a heart beat, but she doesn't sleep. She has speed, strength, site, indestructable, and she has her own power. Her power can make people see what she wants them to see.

"When should we go hunting?" Edward asked me.

"If it's okay I'd love to go now." I told him.

"Alright, fine with me." Edward said. We went hunting while Esme made Reneesme whatever she wanted. We taught her to eat normal human food. She can drink blood and she prefers that. But we taught her to eat human food because she has human family. It'd freak them out if they saw her drinking from an animal.

When we got back Reneesme was dressed up for something but I didn't know what it was.

"Why are you dressed up so nicely?" I asked her.

"Remember? I have a boyfriend?" She said in a duh tone.

 _Oh... she's in the rebelious teen days now. Jasper will definitely have to help with that._

"When is he coming over?" I asked her.

"Uh, right now?!" She said freaking out.

"We need to change." I told Edward.

"Yeah. Come on." Edward said rushing me upstairs. We changed within 10 seconds and finally reached downstairs.

"Done!" I said aloud.

"Mom! Dad! My boyfriend is here!" Reneesme yelled.

"Coming!" Me and Edward said in unison. We walked downstairs and saw Jacob.

"How are you doing Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I'm doing okay..." I said, trying to act normal around him. Jacob doesn't like seeing me like a Vampire. He likes seeing me as I looked before the change.

"Edward?" Jacob said trying to be nice to his future father in law.

"I'm fine." Edward said. We all sit down and Reneesme and Jacob cuddle on the opposite couch.

"When is Dad supposed to get here?" Asked Edward.

"Pretty soon I hope." I said.

 _I wish Jacob would stop kissing Reneesme 24/7. They are always kissing on that damn couch. And he stinks. Reneesme can smell it too, but she doesn't care. Grrrrrrrrr_

"Let them be Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Did I growl out loud?" I asked, trying not to chuckle at myself.

"Yes, yes you did." Edward whispered.

"Oops... sorry not sorry?" I said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Edward just started laughing at what I said.

 _'Hey! At least it made them stop'_

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" I growled when they started kissing again.

"Let them be." Edward said again.

"Grrr, fine." I responded. I went running outside for a while because I needed a break from the smell before my nose fell off.

I ran to Edward and I's house. At least there the smell wasn't AS bad. It was still pretty strong but faint enough that it wouldn't give me a headache.

"Why does it have to be Jacob? Why can't it be some normal person?" I said to myself. It was driving me crazy knowing that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. I couldn't keep him away from her because if I even tried I would be dead right now.

I decide to write in my journal.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Jacob came over again. I had to come back to our house because the smell was too much again. I'll get over it one day... I hope... if not I'll be so very disappointed in myself. I can't even be around Jacob anymore with out smelling a wet dog smell._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bella Marie Swan (Cullen)_

I shut my Journal and put it back in my top drawer that for some reason had been made with a lock. So had Edward's. I felt a little better so I ran back to the main house. Once inside I went to where Edward was. They were serving cake for Reneesme.

"Mom would you like to eat it just because?" Reneesme offered.

"Meh, sure. Why not?" I said. As a Vampire I can still eat human food, it just doesn't really fill me. I can still taste the food, well more like I can REALLY taste the food but that's not the point. Point is Vampires can still eat human food.

"Dad do you want some?" Reneesme asked Edward. I nodded my head toward him and he finally accepted.

"Yes, I'll take some." Edward said.

We sit around the table and eat the cake. Even Carlisle had a slice. And that's saying something. Usually he doesn't do that. He turns it down and hunts for a deer or something. Here lately we have let Reneesme drink blood here and there. She really likes it and still prefers to have blood over human food but the human food fills her up. So does blood but she needs to act more human around Jacob. He doesn't really like Vampires. Which is why it killed me when he imprinted on Reneesme. Because she's half Vampire.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Hello! I hope you all liked this Chapter! I'm working on the next one!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nora Houston**


	2. Chapter 2: Reneesme's Birthday Part 2

[Reneesme's POV]

I put a white t-shirt, white jeans, white hiking boots, and a white leather jacket before I went to the living room.

"Good morning Reneesme." Mom said.

"Morning."

I sat down at the dining room table and ate a muffin before heading to school.

"Oh here. I bought you something since it's your real birthday today." Dad told me.

I followed him outside and saw a white Volvo.

"Woah seriously?!" I said jumping up and down.

"Yes, and please take good care of it."

"Well dah!" I said, I hugged him tightly and grabbed the keys.

"BECAREFUL!" Mom said sternly.

"I will! I promise!"

I got in the car and slowly made my way to school. Once I got to the school I quickly found a parking spot and went to the office.

"Hello, what do you need honey?" The lady asked.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I told her.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Reneesme Cullen." I answered her nicely.

"Oh, another Cullen. Must be a huge family." The lady said quietly. I don't think she meant for me to hear it either.

"It is." I answered.

"Here you go! Have a wonderful first day!" The lady told me in an over enthusiastic tone.

"I will." I said quickly. I ran to my car and sat there for about an hour until everyone finally showed up. I walked into my first period class and saw one empty seat. I quickly hurried to it and the last one in had to stand.

"Hey you can have my seat." I whispered to the boy.

"Thanks."

I got out of my seat and stood for the rest of the period. It didn't bother me any because I can't get tired. Or hurt for a matter of fact. There's only one thing that can hurt me. And that would be the Vultori. As the class bell rang everyone ran out before the teacher could pull any of them aside. I picked up my books and shoved them into my bag. Right before I was about to leave someone from behind taps on my shoulder.

"Ummm, can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around and saw the boy from earlier. The funny thing is, I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Usually I can hear heartbeats. But nope. Not with this boy.

"Yeah, of course." I responded slowly.

"First... what's your name?" He asked me.

"Reneesme." I answered.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Michael." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Michael." I said politely.

The boy handed me a slip of paper. I looked at it and it said: **call me: (*) *-* Michael.**

"Sure." I said sweetly. I gave him mine and went to my next class.

[Lunch]

The lunch bell finally rang and I ran as humanly as possible without running slow. I got to the lunch room and immediately heard so many heartbeats. I also smelt so much blood.

 _Just act emotionless and pretend they aren't there._

I went to the lunch line and got my lunch. The lunch ladies noticed my pained expression and asked what was wrong. I just told them I had a headache and continued getting my lunch.

I found an empty table and sat at it, only to see someone sit down with me.

 _Damn it._

"Hello, is it okay if I sit here? All of the other tables are full. And the ones that aren't have rude people." A girl said, with a depressed expression on her face.

"Of course!" I said.

 _I need some friends anyways._

"What's your name, if I may ask." I asked her.

"My name is Janessa." She told me.

"Nice to meet you Janessa, my name is Reneesme."

We sat and talked for the rest of lunch and found out we had English and Math together. She's good in math. And I'm not. I'm good in English and she's not. So we said we'd help each other get better.

[After School]

"Hey could I have your number so we can stay in touch? Please?" Janessa asked me.

"Yeah sure." I answered. I wrote: **Reneesme's Phone # (*) *-***

I gave her the little slip of paper and she gave me hers. I walked out to my car and shoved my bags into the passenger seat. I got into the drivers seat and right when I'm about to close the door I see two boys fighting. One had a heartbeat and the other one didn't.

I saw Michael and Jacob fighting.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I yelled at them. They stopped and turned to face me.

"He called you pretty and that he liked you." Jacob said, anger clear on his face.

"Well that's no reason to beat him up!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked Michael.

"Because... I didn't want any trouble." He said. I saw that he didn't look hurt at all.

 _Well that's weird._

"Jacob! You really need to leave! I'm done." I told him. I saw Jacob's face expression turn from anger to pain in a matter of seconds.

"Fine." He mumbled. I got into the car that my Dad bought him and drove off.

"Are you okay?!" I said running up to him with worry on my face.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said. I could see pain on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "I'll talk to you later." He told me. He ran away. He didn't have a car... I kind of felt bad for not offering a ride.

Once I got home I went to my room and started on my homework. It was math so I decided to text my new friend.

 **Messages**

 **Me:** Hey, do you have any time to help me with my homework?

 **Janessa:** Yeah, sure. What's the first problem?

 **Me:** y=x2 (1/3)=?

 **Janessa:** Uuuuuhhhhhh... well... give me a few mins and I'll get back with you. Because I have no clue.

 **Me:** Okay. I'll wait.

I wait and she finally responds.

[After Homework]

I shut my book and went downstairs to head to Grandpa's house.

"Took you long enough." Mom told me.

"Sorry... it was math. And we all know how terrible I am at math." I told her.

Mom just started laughing.

"Are we ready?" Dad asked.

"Yes." We both said laughing.

We all got into the car and started heading to Grandpa's.

[At Grandpa's]

We got to Grandpa's right on time. Thank god.

We ate and talked while playing a few games, and then we finally decided to go to the beach. I just love the beach. Ever since Jacob imprinted on me the Vampires are allowed to go on their land everything is doing perfect. Well... it was... until me and Jacob fought.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope this was an okay chapter. I worked hard on it. Don't forget to review it! I wanna know how I did! Lol. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know A Friend

I quickly got dressed in a red hoodie, black jeans, and black hiking boots. When I got done dressing I ran into the living room and grabbed an apple before driving to school.

When I got there I quickly went to first period hoping I wouldn't be late. Right as I sat down the bell rang.

 _Thank god I got here in time._

"Alright class! Take your seats and turn to page 107. We will read all the way to 110 and then we will do a paper on it." The teacher said. I opened my textbook and did what I was told to do. Once I was done I told the teacher and he said I read it too fast.

 _How can you read to fast?!_

"I promise you I read it." I told him. Slightly annoyed becuase I just wanted to get my lesson done.

"Oh yeah? Ask me a question." I told him.

"Fine. What paragraph had something about a war in it?" The teacher asked me.

"Paragraph five." I said.

"Pfft, let me see." He responded rudely.

He checked and sure enough I was right.

"Fine. Here's the paper. Do well."

"I will." I said and stormed off to my seat. The whole class was staring at me the whole time a did my paper. Right before the bell rang I turned the paper in.

I shoved my books into my bag and started walking out. He asked for everyone else's paper and they said they didn't even finish reading. I shook my head and went to my locker.

 _Yeah... you all talked instead._

I gathered everything I needed for Science and headed to class.

"Alright everyone! Pick your partner and you all will be working with them for the rest of the year, so choose wisely." Mrs. Henderson told us.

All of the girls immediately looked at Michael. I went back to focusing on my homework when the seat beside me moved. I didn't pay any attention to it becuase it's probably just another person. I listened for a heartbeat and I didn't hear one.

 _Pfft, get a grip. He wouldn't pick you. He hates you._

I looked to see who it was and sure enough it was Micheal.

"Oh, hello." I said. I swear every single girl in there glared at me.

"Hey, want to be partners?" He asked.

"Ummm, sure." I answered quietly.

"Awesome. After school we should hang out so we know each other better." He told me.

"Yeah sure. That sounds cool." The bell rang for lunch and we went to lunch.

[After School]

"Hey wait up!" I heard Michael yell.

"Okay." I said and slowed down.

We decided to go walk in the woods.

"I know what you are." I told him. He looked panicked for a split second and then it went back to normal.

"And what do you think I am?" He asked.

"A Vampire." I said quietly. He sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Because I can't hear your heartbeat."

"Wait..." He paused making us stop walking.

"Are you a Vampire?" He asked me.

"Half. My Mom gave birth to me when she was still human. Yes that can happen. My Mom had almost died and at the last minute my dad injected the venom. That's why I'm half Vampire." I explained to him.

"Oh, wow." He said with a confused look.

"That's possible?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Do you have any special powers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can make people see anything I want them to."

"Really? Can you show me?" He asked.

"Sure. You see that tree?"

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Now what do you see?"

"I see a family of three. A man a woman and a kid. The kid looks like you." He told me.

"That's because it was me. Six months ago."

"How?" He asked.

"I grew fast. I'm actually one year old. But I grew too fast and now I'm 16." I explained to him again.

"Damn. That's confusing." He laughs.

"Yeah." We started walking again.

"What's yours?" I asked him curiously.

"I can move things with my mind." He told me.

"You can what now?" I said stopping again.

"When I was still human I had the ability to slightly move things. Just light things. Like a pencil. But then I got turned and now I can move anything I want." He explained.

"Really?! That's so cool!" I exclaimed. We kept walking and it got really dark.

"How fast can you run?" He asked me.

"Faster than Dad." I told him.

"You mean Edward Cullen?!" He asked.

"Yep." I said with a wide smile.

"Wow that's fast." He said.

We ran to my house and when I got inside he ran to his place.

"Where were you? I got so worried!" Mom said.

"I was with a friend. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Oh and that friend is a Vampire. Don't worry he's like us. He only drinks Animal blood." I explained so Mom hopefully won't ground me.

"Alright. As long as you're okay you can do that." She told me.

"Thanks Mom!" I exclaimed. I gave her a huge hug and went to my room. I got my homework done and decided to go out for a run.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna go for a run, is that okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah, that's fine." They both said at the same time.

I went outside and ran as fast as a could. I decided to patch things up with Jacob and told him I just wanted to be friends and nothing more. He was okay with that and I ran for a while longer. When the sun peeked over the hills I ran back home, took a shower, grabbed everything I needed for school and finally grabbed an apple. I went to my car and drove to school.

"Hey, how was that running doing?" Michael asked me.

"Wait... you saw me?"

"Yeah... I was taking a run of my own." He chuckled.

 _Dang I love his chuckle._

"Cool." I said. School went by fast and me and Michael walked and talked. We got to know a lot about each other. I think I'm really starting to like him.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope y'all liked this chapter, I tried to update this as fast as I could. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nora Aaliyah Houston️**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting Day

"Hey Mom? Can I please go hunting with y'all?" I asked Mom. She was sitting on the couch scrolling through Instagram. She had finally decided to socialize.

"Why would you wanna do that?" She asked me.

"Because... I want blood..." I said slowly. Hoping maybe she'll let me go if I stay calm about everything.

"Fine." She said, sighing in defeat.

I jumped for joy and went to my room to change into something more comfortable.

I finally decided on wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Once I got those on I ran to the living room and asked them when we would go hunting.

"Right now. We are meeting up with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie all up in the big field." Dad told me.

"Why in the field?" I asked him.

"Because, not only will we be hunting but we will also be playing baseball. Since thunder storms are the only time we can play." He explained.

 _Why during thunder storms?_

"Why during thunder storms?" I asked him, my curiousity getting the best of me.

"Becuase it sounds like thunder when we play." He said.

 _Still doesn't answer my question._

"You'll see." Mom added. I grabbed my baseball bat and we all started running to the field.

"Hey can I invite a friend to play with us?" I asked him.

"We can't allow humans." Dad told me.

"Oh, he's not human." I said slowly.

"Oh that friend. Yeah sure." Mom told me. I ran to where he's always hanging out and asked him. He said yes and we ran to the field together.

Once we entered the field everyone but my Mom and Dad looked worried.

"Don't worry, he's one of us." I say in a normal tone. Considering the fact that I know they can hear me.

Carlisle nods and gets everyone ready.

"Alright. Rosalie you're up!" Esme said sweetly. Rosalie hit the ball all the way to the trees and I went to get it. Rosalie was just passing first base when I came back and threw it to Dad which touched the third base with the ball.

"You're out!" Emmet said sadly.

I went back over to Michael and stood where he was waiting for the next one.

"What's with Rosalie and Emmet? They aren't... are they?!" Michael asked.

"Yep." I said smiling widely.

"Well that's weird." He said.

"They aren't blood related. Just like Alice and Jasper are a thing. They're a wonderful family. I'm glad to have them." I explained. I knew they all heard me becuase they smiled really big.

"Wow. Okaaaay then." Michael said.

We all switched and I was batting while Michael was the one to go get the ball to get me out. I hit the ball far enough into the trees that he'd get back in just enough time to see me touch home.

Once I touched home base he jokingly pouted and ran back to where I stood.

"Damn you're fast."

"Merci." I told him slowly.

"You know French?" He asked me.

"Yep." I respond.

"That's cool." He said.

The thunderstorms ended and we finally got to go hunting. I ran the fastest so they let me lead.

 _Yay! I'm getting to lead!_

"Wait! Slow down!" Everyone told me. I chuckle and slow down just a little bit.

"Thank you." They told me.

We kept running and I stopped. I saw a herd of deer in a big opening. They couldn't see it becuase it was too far away for their vision. Along with my power to make others see what I want them to I got a little extra ability to smell, hear and see.

"Wait! Look!" I told them. They looked all around them and they couldn't see anything. So, I decided to make them see what I see.

"Oh, over there?" They asked me.

"Yep." I answered as we continued to run as fast as we could to the herd. We all started to sneak once we got to the tree line. Everyone started pouncing and the one I wanted started escaping.

 _Oooo, I have a runner. Well this is gonna be fun._

I ran to the deer and pounced on it. My teeth piercing the skin of the brown soft deer. Once I was done I met them back in the field.

They all stared at me. I wondered why and then I looked over to Mom. It was my first time so that's the only reason it's hilarious. Mom looked messy and I didn't have a single thing on me.

"What?" Mom asked.

We all just started laughing. I actually cried a few tears it was that hilarious. The others probably would have too if they could shed any tears. I looked over to Michael and he had a few tears.

 _What the hell?_

"How are you shedding tears? I though you were a full Vampire." I asked him.

"I guess I have a little human in me. That's weird. I thought I was full Vampire. Hmmm, I guess not." He said. Shrugging his shoulders.

 _That's just weird._

"Can that happen Carlisle?" I asked.

"I think so. If the Vampire didn't inject enough I guess that's what could happen. That's kind of cool though." Carlisle answered.

"Woah." I said. We went home and I decided to run all night.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Yay! Two chapters in one day! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all like it! I wanna see what y'all think. Feel free to review it! And if y'all have any requests just feel free to ask. Thanks again!**

 **-Nora Aaliyah Houston**


	5. Chapter 5: The Call

I ran back home to take a shower and get ready for school. I decided to put on a white hoodie, white jeans, and white hiking boots. I quickly grabbed my stuff, grabbed an apple and ran to my car. I threw everything into the passenger seat and closed my door. I turned the car on and someone tapped on the passenger window.

I turned to see who it was and saw Michael. I rowed down the window.

"Hey Michael, need a ride?" I asked him. He nodded and got in.

"Thanks." He said sweetly.

"No problem." I responded. I turned on some music and drove to school.

Once we got to the school we got out and quickly ran inside the school building. Once inside I closed the umbrella and put it in my locker.

"Thanks again." Michael said.

"No problem."

"Everyone take your seats in the bleachers please!" The teachers told everyone. We all sat down and they said today was just a free day and that everyone can do the activities they had out or just talk. They also said we could run track while talking.

Almost all of the kids decided to talk. There was a small group about to race when I asked if we could join.

"Yeah sure... if you can beat my fastest runner here." He said laughing.

"Okay." I replied. "Easy enough."

"Seriously? He's never been beaten." He told me in a surprised tone.

"Yep." I said.

"Fine." He said pouting.

We race and I beat him all of the students watched as I beat him. Everyone kept asking how I beat him.

"Guys, all I did was run." I said.

"Why sent you out of breath?" Someone asked.

 _I hate it when people notice that._

"Becuase I don't get out of breath that easily." I told them. Everyone stopped asking questions and it was time to go home. I drove Michael home and then I drove myself home. I went to my bedroom and did my homework.

{Incoming Call: Jacob}

{Accept}

 _"Hello?" I asked._

 _"Hey, it's Jacob. Something terrible has happened." Jacob said in a pained tone._

 _"What happened?!" I said trying to stay calm._

 _"It's Dad... he's... dead." I hear Jacob crying._

 _"I'll be there in three minutes." I told him and hung up. Once I hung up I didn't even bother telling Mom and Dad where I was going. As I ran I felt my tears flying off and more tears taking their place. Once I reached Jacob I saw him hugging his father._

"How did he die?" I asked him. Being careful not to make him feel worse.

"In his sleep." Jacob said crying harder. Paul came running to Jacob and slowly pried Jacob away and the others took his father away so they could bury him in the woods.

"NO! I CAN'T LET GO YET! I NEED TO SAY GOODBYE!" Jacob said breaking free from Paul's strong arms and running to them. He took his father and ran. I didn't know where he went. But I just hope Jacob will be okay.

I called Grandpa and he started crying. I called Mom and Dad and they all came. Carlisle, Esme... every single one. They all came and helped with the funeral. Alice planned most of it though. She made it all so wonderful and beautiful. We had the funeral and once it was over I was relieved.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Please don't get mad for me writing what just happened at the end. Again, if you have any requests feel free to suggest them. I tried my best to make this emotional. Thank you all for reading. The next chapter will have something really happy in it. So don't worry. I'm not that mean lol. I'll make the next chapter really happy. Thanks again.**

 **-Nora Aaliyah Houston**


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

I quickly grabbed my things for school and made my way to my car. Not bothering with an apple this morning. I'm kind of tired of apples.

Once I pull up to the school someone taps on my window. I roll it down revealing Michael.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you're okay." He said, I could see him blushing a little.

"Yeah, I should be okay." I told him. Truthfully I was. I wasn't that close to Jacobs' father. Matter of fact I knew he hated me with a passion.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you're okay. You looked okay at the funeral too." He said. I had a surprised look on my face because I didn't know he was watching.

"You were watching?" I asked.

"Yeah, why weren't you upset?"

"Because... to be honest he hated me with a passion. All he saw was pure evil inside. But I'm not like that. I swear." I answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Is what it is I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess so." He said. Everyone had gone into the school building by now so I ran to first period, hoping I wasn't late.

"Alright class!" Mr. Brown had said right as I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, sorry I almost got you in trouble." Michael whispered to me.

"It's fine... it was so worth it." I said smiling widely.

Classes were bare-able thank god. It finally came to the last bell. Right before the bell rang I got out of my seat. Once it rang I ran to my car. Michael following right after me. He got in and I drove home. Thunder storms were coming so I told everyone and of course Alice already knew because... well you know. Anyway a few minutes later we were there and already playing baseball.

It was fun, as usual. The beautiful bright green grass had grown to shoulders length. At least everyone could MAYBE make a full home run. MAYBE.

"Woah! You're too fast!" Whined Mom.

"Yep." I said grinning a toothy grin.

I went over to Michael and waited for the next batter to hit the ball.

"Isn't the grass so beautiful?" I asked Michael.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied. I blushed... and when I say I blushed I mean I blushed... like a lot.

"Awwwwwww!" Emmet said. "Young love! I just love it!" He said making kissy faces at us.

I ran over to him and shoved him just playing around and he pushed back, but really gently.

"Oh come on! You can push harder than that! I may be half human but you can't break my bones! Come on!" I told him. Pushing him as hard as I could which resulted in him flying into the trees.

"Fine!" I muttered under his breath, which I could hear.

I ran to him and we were in the middle wrestling around.

"Be careful with her Emmet!" Esme called out.

"I'll be fine Esme!" I called out to her.

"Alright." She said in a worried tone.

Me and Emmet continued to wrestle while the others watched. I beat him and everyone stared in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you beat Emmet? He's the strongest!" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. I just... used everything I had." I told her.

"That's just crazy. Especially for a half Vampire." She replied. I just smiled.

Michael stood there his mouth forming an O shape.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Unbelievable." He replied slowly.

I just laughed and then smirked. They all tested me and I was the best one there.

They all just stood there in amazement. I haven't seen some of the family since I was a little kid. They decided to show them what I could do. I can't wait.

Once we get back home Michael asked if I could go running with him and Mom and Dad said yes. So here we were. Running in the green forest. My bare feet crushing the damp green fuzzy moss beneath them. It felt wonderful. We talked for a while and we came to a clearing. My mother had told me about this clearing. Her and Dad would lay in the middle and cuddle and talk. She said she missed it and that I should try it with Michael some time.

"Oh hey, it's that clearing your Dad told me about!" Michael blurted out and then slapped his hands over his mouth.

"What? Dad told you about it?" I asked him.

Wait... Mom told ME about it and my Dad told MICHAEL about it... they were trying to get us together! OMG! And it's working!

I had a little fangirl thing and then settled down. Michael didn't see it though because it was on the inside.

Michael walked to the middle and laid down in the tall grass. I laid down beside him and we started cuddling. We sat up after a while and that's when it happened. He grabbed me and kissed me. Out of no where. He just grabbed me and kissed me.

He pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that." Michael told me. Blushing a little. I blushed too.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it." I said. Not hiding my feelings for him anymore.

"Would you want to... maybe... go out with me?" He asked.

"Of course! I'd love that!" I exclaimed.

He hugged me and we planned on what to do. He said he'd just surprise me. I said it was fine and we went home.

Dear Readers,

Hey guys! How are y'all liking this book! I hope you all are enjoying and and thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

NoraAaliyahHouston


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

It's the night I'm supposed to go on a date with Michael. I'm so nervous. I just don't know what to wear.

"Hey Aunt Alice?" I said. I only call her my aunt because we are really close.

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

"What should I wear for my date?" I asked her.

"Well, did Michael tell you to wear something fancy or casual?"

"I don't know... I'll text him." I told her.

"Alright." And with that she went hunting. She said she'd be back in an hour so that gave me some time to think.

 **Messages**

Me: Hey Michael?

Michael: **_Yes?_**

Me: Do I wear something casual or fancy?

Michael: **_Casual_**

Me: Okay, thank you for answering :)

Michael: **_You're welcome :)_**

I turned off my phone and went back to where Aunt Alice was earlier.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said something casual." I answered, as panic slowly took over. "What if he doesn't think it's pretty enough?! Or maybe I won't wear the right amount of makeup or-" Before I could finish Aunt Alice interrupted.

"You will look beautiful." She said and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I replied.

I got dressed and waited downstairs on the couch.

•••Date•••

"So... where are we going?" I asked as we ran through the forest.

"Just follow close behind." He answered, as he chuckled slightly and smiled wide.

"Fine." I said and kept up with him.

I found ourselves in the meadow that we went to when we were first hanging out.

"This is where I wanted to take you for a first date." He said, sitting down on a blanket he had set up.

"Well I think this will be a really wonderful first Date." I replied smiling widely.

I sat down across from him and we ate while we also talked together. That's the beauty of being at least a little human. We can get full by eating human food.

•••After Date•••

After I got back home I went upstairs and decided to text my friend, Kelly.

Me: _Hey Kelly! How are you?_

Kelly: **_I'm doing good, how are you?_**

Me: _I'm good. I just got home from a date._

Kelly: **_You went on a date and didn't tell me?! :o_**

Me: _Oops... sorry._

Kelly: **_Are you truly sorry?_ :**

Me: _Nope._ :p

Kelly: **_Just what I thought. Lol. I have to go. See you at school on Monday?_**

Me: _Yep, see you at school._

Kelly: **_Goodbye_ :)**

Me: _Goodbye_ :)

I turned my phone off and started waiting for tomorrow.

 ** _Dear Readers,_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update more often! I have been REALLY busy. Thank you all for reading! I love you all and can't wait to write another one! Those of you who don't want her and Michael together can tell me in a review and I'll probably make one where her and Jacob he together. Thanks again!_**

 ** _Sincerley,_**

 ** _Nora Houston_**


	8. Chapter 8: New Information

I sling my bag over my shoulder and grab an apple. I quickly run out to my car and get in. "God, I hope I'm not late!" I mumble to myself, grabbing my keys and shoving them into the ignition.

I quickly drive to school and once I get there I look for a parking spot. I finally find one after searching for what felt like an hour, and ran inside. "What took you so long?" Kelly asks me as I sit down beside her in the cafeteria. "I'm sorry, I just... I may have run a little too much." I tell her, I then remember that she has no clue what I am. "Of coarse that's why I didn't get much sleep... and slept in..." I say, covering up my slip up. "Okay..." She says, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. I smile and start eating the cafeteria food that tastes like cardboard.

"Hey Kelly! Over here!" A random guy yells, making her jump.

"Umm... who are you?" She asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's me... Anthony...?" The guy says, making me immediately stiffen.

"Umm... sorry, I don't know an Anthony... who are you looking for..?" She asks, taking a sip of her Orange Fanta.

"I'm looking for the girl that goes by the name of Renesme... aren't you her?" He asks, making me snicker.

"I'm Renesme, pleasure to meet you." I say, standing up and shaking 'Anthony's hand.

"Ah, so you're the girl my brother talks about..." He says, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"Brother...?" I ask, curious if I heard him right.

"Yes, Michael, my brother." He answers, making my eyes widen and breath hitch.

"Uh... what?" I say, my eyes never closing for a second.

"Michael is my brother." He says again, making me feel nauseous.

"Oh... I didn't know he had a brother." I say, a look of surprise crosses his face and then his face goes blank.

"Yeah... he never does. Too embarrassed by me I guess." He says, looking at a table with the cheerleaders. "I gotta go." He says, running over to the cheerleaders' table.

"Wow... Anthony is _so_ hot." Kelly says, making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Michael is hotter." I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Yeah well... you didn't imprint..." She mumbles.

" **WHAT?!** " I shout, making everyone look at us. I slump down in my seat, not wanting to be seen.

"Oops..." Kelly mumbles, her eyes wide.

"You're a werewolf and didn't tell me?!" I pause, sniffing her for a minute. "Oh, that's why. You're a halfbreed." I whisper, sniffing her once more.

"Yeah... let's talk after school. Wanna go for a run?" She asks me, making me nod and smile widely.

"Michael will be coming too." I tell her, making her smirk.

"Then I'm bringing Anthony." She says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine by me." I reply, sticking mine out at her as well.

"Then tomorrow we'll have a girls day." She tells me, making me smile warmly at her.

"Sure. I'll bring my Mom and Aunts. You can bring whoever you want." I tell her, making her smile widely. " _Not_ Anthony." I clarify, making her laugh and nod.

Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day.


	9. Chapter 9: Out For a Run

I look over at Kelly, packing a bag. We had decided we'd be camping for a few days. Which is perfectly fine, considering the fact that it'll be too sunny to go to school or anything for three days. Michael and Anthony will only be staying for one night. Me and Kelly will be staying for the full three days. Supposedly Michael and Anthony have to go see some family in Canada.

"Are you ready yet?" Kelly asks, making me chuckle softly in return.

"Not at the moment. I've still gotta get my phone charger, laptop charger, laptop, earbuds and snacks." I tell her, grabbing the things I listed off and shoving them into my black duffel bag.

"Alright, ready now?" She asks. _Impatient are we?_

"Yes. Now stop being so impatient. Geez." I reply, slinging the bag over my shoulder and running alongside Kelly. Of coarse, she's in her wolf form so she can keep up. If she weren't, we'd be taking around a day to get to where we wanna go.

"Anthony and Michael are close." Kelly mind-links me. It may sound crazy that I can mind-link wolves, but Jacob taught me before we... broke up...

"Good. Can't wait to see them." I say, making her smirk. "No Kelly. Don't even think that way." I say before she can make a sexual comment.

"It's not my fault that I think these things..." Kelly mumbles under her breath, or what would be her breath. I laugh at this and slow down, allowing them to catch up to us.

"Actually, it is." Anthony says, making my face pale.

"You heard that?" I ask, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Yep." He says, running alongside her.

"How can you..." I trail off.

"She imprinted on me and erm..." He trails off, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You two completed the mating process didn't you?!" I gasp, slapping my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god!" I exclaim, squealing loudly. "Good for you!"

"Thanks." Kelly says. If she were in her human form she'd probably be smirking right now, knowing her. I can sense.

We finally arrive at the small house and I unlock the front door, forcing Kelly to shift before entering. With hesitation, she shifts. I look away and hand her a robe that I brought with us. She slips the red silk fabric on and wraps it around her slim body, walking into the small house and gasping.

"This place is huge! Two stories?! Seriously?! This is what you call small house?!" Kelly exclaims, plopping down on the black leather couch.

"You act surprised. Have you never been in a two story house?" I ask her, making her shake her head no and stand up, looking around.

"Do you mind if I see what's upstairs?" Kelly asks me, standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"Oh, that's my room." I say, smiling widely.

"WHAT?! THE WHOLE DAMN SECOND FLOOR?!" She exclaims, looking up the stairs.

"Yep. Wanna go take a look?" I ask her, walking up the stairs as gracefully as I can manage.

"Hell yes!" She exclaims, running upstairs as quickly as she can manage.

We finally get up the stairs and she gawks at the black, spacious room, glaring at me playfully every once in a while.

"How can your parents afford all of this?!" Kelly exclaims, her mouth wide open.

"Dad's a doctor, Mom's a teacher." I say simply, plopping down onto my black and very soft bed.

Michael lays down beside me and Kelly and Anthony are no-where to be found. Me and Michael cuddle for a little while, watching the birds fly out the window.

"I wish we could lay like this forever." Michael murmurs, running his slim and tan fingers through my silky hair.

"Me too," I pause, chuckling softly, "Technically we can... I mean... we're immortal." I tell him, making him shake his head.

"I'm only half vampire. Meaning, I can't be immortal." He says, making me burst out in laughter.

"Your vampiric blood keeps you from aging over 18. Once we turn 18 we stop growing completely and become fully immortal, with a few human qualities, but we become mostly vampire." I explain to him, making it dawn on him.

"How old was your father when I became a vampire?" He asks, making me smirk.

"17. According to humans, I'll be a year older than my own father. But according to vampires, he's like, 175 or something like that." I tell him, making his eyes widen.

"He's ancient!"

"Not that ancient." I reply, laughing loudly.

Kelly and Anthony come back eventually, happier than they were and I immediately know what they did. I would have known anyway because I could basically _smell_ the excitement radiating off the two.

"Don't. Fudging. Touch. Me." I say, throwing my hands up in front of me when Kelly comes to give me a hug.

"Oh no... is my werewolf scent getting to you now?" Kelly asks, sadness etched into her usually smooth features.

"No..." I pause, trying to find better words, but then realise there is no better way to say this, "You smell of sex and cologne." I inform her, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"How did you-"

"She can smell us babe. She knows." Anthony says, explaining everything so I don't have to and have the possibility of up-chucking the contents of my lunch. Which was blood. No one wants to see that. Trust me.

"Oh shit." Kelly says, blushing furiously and running out of the house. Mind you, we were on the second floor and she jumped from my open floor-to-ceiling window. I know she won't get hurt, but I still feel like she could. I guess it hasn't fully registered in my brain that she's not human anymore. Or... never really was...

 **Dear Readers,**

 **The reason I haven't updated in so long is because... pfft, there's no edging away from this... I'm a lazy @$$ author. I'm SO terribly sorry for the wait. I know some of you have been wanting another chapter so... here it is! I'll try to update more frequently! I'm actually thinking on transferring this to Wattpad... I'll let you all know what happens! I'm thinking I'll update on Wattpad every week and then like, once a month, upload whatever I've gotten done in the past weeks. Anyway, thank you all for reading! I love you all! Like I say every chance I get, if anyone would like a Renesme x Jacob fanfic, that's perfectly fine, I can do the same thing, except instead of choosing Michael, she chooses Jacob. Who knows I might just go on ahead and publish that on Wattpad. So, those of you who would like that, tell me and I'll publish it on here!**

 **Sorry for the long ass note. I'm horrible at writing so, excuse me if you see anything that I screwed up on.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Aaliyah**


End file.
